


Слово о мести Гзаковой

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2012 [6]
Category: The Tale of Igor's Campaign
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два половецких хана Гзак и Кончак гонятся за бежавшим из плена князем Игорем. Гзак настроен весьма радикально: «Если сокол ко гнезду долетит, соколенка мы расстреляем стрелами злачеными!» Оба хана совершали походы на Русь, но Гзак предпочитал грабить беззащитные земли: «Поидёмь на Семь, где ся остале жёны и дети, готов нам полон собран, емлем же городы без опаса». Наверное, неспроста хан был так жесток.<br/>Примечание: По переложению «Слова о полку Игореве» В.А. Жуковского.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово о мести Гзаковой

**Название: Слово о мести Гзаковой  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Беты: troyachka, olya11  
Форма: мини, 1413 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: князь Игорь/НЖП, Гзак/князь Игорь, Кончак, Всеволод  
Категория: гет, слэш  
Жанр: ангст, ретейлинг  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: два половецких хана Гзак и Кончак гонятся за бежавшим из плена князем Игорем. Гзак настроен весьма радикально: «Если сокол ко гнезду долетит, соколенка мы расстреляем стрелами злачеными!» Оба хана совершали походы на Русь, но Гзак предпочитал грабить беззащитные земли: «Поидёмь на Семь, где ся остале жёны и дети, готов нам полон собран, емлем же городы без опаса». Наверное, неспроста хан был так жесток.  
Примечание: По переложению «Слова о полку Игореве» В.А. Жуковского (цитата выделена курсивом). Текст не является стихотворным.**

 

_В пятницу на заре потоптали они нечестивые полки половецкие  
И, рассеясь стрелами по полю, помчали красных дев половецких,   
А с ними и злато, и паволоки, и драгие оксамиты,   
Ортмами, епанчицами, и кожухами, и разными узорочьями половецкими   
По болотам и грязным местам начали мосты мостить.   
А стяг червленый с бедою хоругвию,   
А челка червленая с древком серебряным   
Храброму Святославичу!_

Захватил княже айлаг богатый, где челяди и скота немеряно,  
И пленил семью бека половецкого с дочерьми одна другой краше.  
Угнал стада овец, коней и верблюдов и сел в юрте хозяйской думу думать.  
Отца сразу отправил он псам на растерзание,  
Мать-старуху поставил прислуживать, сапоги чистить воинам удалым.  
А детей привести велел в покои свои да расставить по возрасту.  
К юбке старшей сестры жались малые дети, визжали и плакали, нечестивые.  
Не мог Игорь воя стерпеть их и отдал солдатам на поругание,  
Чтоб старая мать на страдания дочки смотрела бы.  
Сестрой среднею оказалась поляница, дева росту богатырского.  
Сняли с неё лук, шелом, наручи и поножи, но  
Не смогли саблю вырвать из рук у бесовой дочери.  
Негоже глупой девице подобиться мужу,   
Лук и саблю носить вместо сребра и злата.  
На бой поляницу вызвал Князь Игорь  
И топором отсек ей буйну голову.  
Голова покатилась под пологом юрты,  
Кровью брызгая, бренное тело опало,  
Очам открывая красу сестры младшей.

 

Игорь Святославич не мог не ослепнуть от дивной красы половчанки.  
До полу спускалися чёрные косы, могучей руки его толще как будто.   
Стан был тонок, бряцали подвески нагрудные злата червоного,  
Прелести девичьи от любопытных глаз прикрывая.  
Красива как солнце, вошла в брачный возраст недавно,  
Тринадцати лет и уже хану Гзаку обещана.   
Взглянув на неё, светлый князь позабыл Ярославну.  
Цветок сий сорвать вознамерился Игорь в юрте,  
Где тело сестры её ещё не остыло,  
Где слёзы пролились её неприкаянной матери.  
Люта ненависть к половцам края и меры не знала.  
Велел отвести он девицу на брачное ложе,  
Чтобы всю ночь потешаться с ней так и эдак.  
Мчит Гзак что есть духу на помощь своей наречённой,  
К земле наклонившись, коней его можно услышать.  
Волком бежит, звериною яростью полон,  
Товарищ его хан Кончак летит птицею следом.  
Но до утра не успеть им, не вызволить деву.  
Ей предстоит этим вечером с честью расстаться.

Вышли из юрты дружинники, князя оставив вдвоём с половчанкой,  
Игорь руки ей вывернул, платье ножом порезал в лохмотья,  
Сказал, чтоб просила она о мужской его ласке,  
Но дева молила его лишь о смерти о скорой.  
Билась девица в руках его птицей безумною,  
Колени сжимала, их муж до сих пор ни один не касался,  
Изранила князя до крови она, недостойная,   
Златые подвески свои в лицо ему бросила.  
Велел тогда князь возвратиться верным дружинникам,  
Схватить непокорную деву и крепко держать её,  
Чтоб ей осталось лишь звать своего наречённого  
До хрипоты и горько рыдать от бессилия.  
Гзак и Кончак без ночлега ведут свои орды на Игоря,  
Не ведая вовсе усталости, жажды и голода,  
Но вместо свадьбы приедут они на похороны,  
Ибо князь после тяжкого боя не смог семя выплеснуть,  
В ярость пришёл, перерезал девичье горло.  
Отсёк он на память себе косу половчанки  
И посадить перед юртой велел её на кол.

Просятся сабли на волю из ножен у половцев, взмылены кони.  
Очертя голову, Гзак рвётся в бой, едва русский лагерь завидев,   
Спящих дружинников, юрту до боли знакомую.  
Тело любимой его освещает всходящее солнце.  
Но Кончак ищет воинской славы, добычи богатой,  
Месть за чужую невесту его не волнует.  
Хочет врасплох застать князя Кончак, обойдя его с тыла,  
Взять русских в кольцо, одолеть и своими рабами их сделать.   
Взять их коней и доспехи, и дев возвратить половецких,  
И скот, и злато, и паволоки, и драгие оксамиты;  
А после пойти с ордой на селенья противника  
И обрести на родине славу бессмертную.  
Игорь наутро выходит из юрты неспамши, зол и подавлен.  
Сны его гложут дурные о зорях кровавых, о росах холодных,  
О чёрных тучах, нависших со всех сторон над дружиною.  
И видит повсюду он половецкое войско бескрайнее,  
Выстроилось оно и горизонт закрывает.  
Узрел тогда князь, что сон посетил его вещий,  
И велел отступать своим людям к реке Каяле.

На реке Игорь принял тот бой неравный, под тучей стрел, градом летевших с моря.  
Слаба его оборона, клинки затупились, раскололись щиты и шеломы.  
Ярый тур Всеволод рубит врагов мечом харалужным,  
В гуще сечи стоит, но боги от смерти хранят его.  
Хан Кончак глядит на сраженье из юрты, собою довольный, и плов берёт жирными пальцами.  
Гзак же по полю мчит на коне вороном, рубит буйные русские головы.  
Строен он и красив, но в гневе жесток без меры.   
Ветер степной ласкает скулы его монгольские  
И в глаза бьёт доблестным дружинникам Игоря.  
Ищет Гзак князя глазами, не терпится с ним поквитаться,  
Но путь преграждает могучий брат его Всеволод.  
Звенит его меч, когда рассекает воздух ударом своим смертоносным,  
Трупами половцев земля у него под ногами усеяна.  
Будто тур дикий бьётся с врагами Всеволод,  
Но на любую скотину у Гзака найдётся управа.  
Бьются они два дня и две ночи, не прерываясь.  
Гзак бросил шелом и щит, отстегнул и поножи  
И на третий день победил быстротой и хитростью,  
Ранил в руку врага — и пали знамена Игоревы.

В плен попали и князь, и сын его малый, и брат его Всеволод.  
Гневом охвачены половцы, кормят отбросами и неустанно пытают.  
Гзак скорбит над телом своей возлюбленной денно и нощно,  
Вся орда половецкая ищет в награбленном девичьи украшения,  
Серьги, подвески и ожерелья камней драгоценных,  
Чтобы богато украсить могилу усопшей и вечный покой обеспечить.  
Но бесчестье её не укрылось от Гзакова взгляда орлиного.  
Под пытками всё рассказали ему дружинники  
О том, что с девицею князь проделывал в юрте  
И как поступил с её несчастной роднёю.  
Понял Гзак, что не узнает его невеста покоя,   
Пока отмщенья достойного не получит.  
Игорь претерпит на шкуре своей всё её страшные муки.  
Как только курган возведён был и высохли слёзы,  
Хан отправился в юрту, где пленного князя держали,  
Раздел донага на глазах его сына и брата  
И крепко-накрепко руки и ноги связал ему.  
На груди у Игоря Гзак царапин увидел полосы,  
И его сердце разбитое кровью облилося.

Кнут вытащил хан и стегать князя стал, приговаривая:   
«Я скажу тебе имя той, что от рук твоих пострадала.   
Кунсулу её звали, что значит «красивая, словно солнце»,  
И по степи не ходило девицы прекрасней и духом твёрже.  
Твой черёд теперь молить господина о мужской его ласке  
И к ногам его ластиться, будто последняя сука,  
Но и тогда скорой смертью не награжу тебя,  
Долго ты проживёшь со своим позором».  
Отстегал Гзак князя до крови, до ран глубоких,  
Но привычно к ранам могучее тело воина.  
Беззвучно сносит мученья Игорь, гневит половецкого хана.  
Не знает он, что лучше б начать молить о пощаде.  
Раздевается медленно Гзак и думает о невесте,  
Которой не смог насладиться, своею сделать.  
Насильник единственным оказался её мужчиной,  
И чрез него Гзак с любимою объединится:  
Игорь последний, кого при жизни она касалась.  
При мысли о деве вздымается Гзака мужская доблесть,  
И в страхе Владимир и Всеволод в ноги ему кидаются.

Молят они не позорить отца их и брата, будто девку безродную,  
Клянутся выкуп просить на родине златом и писаными красавицами,  
Такими, что хан и не вспомнит свою половчанку.  
Рассвирепел Гзак от слов таких пуще прежнего,  
Принялся кнутом их пороть, что было мочи,  
Поклялся пойти на Русь, всех жён, дочерей обесчестить,  
Прервать вражеский род, и надругался над князем,  
Хватая его за густую бороду, запуская пальцы в его глубокие раны.  
Кровь заливает пол. Стыдно, страшно и больно Игорю.  
Каждый член пронзает боль нестерпимая, иссякло мужество.  
Открывает уста он и молит шёпотом о прощении,   
А потом всё громче и громче кричать начинает  
Так, что слышат дружинники пленные в юртах соседних  
И смертельно стыдно им за своего господина.  
Слышат и половцы, разражаются бесовским хохотом,  
И под звуки эти Гзак семя своё оставляет в Игоре,  
А рты сына и брата его пользует для омовения.  
Хочет уйти уже Гзак, но в груде одежды княжеской  
Видит невесты своей косицу отрубленную.

Над косою рыдает хан средь степей бескрайних, под луною и безразличными звёздами.  
Видится ему Кунсулу в белом лунном свете, кровью залита.  
Под ногтями её Игоря мясо вырванное,   
Нет в глазах у неё Вечного неба,  
И на Землю-мать опуститься она не может —   
Так и парит, будто дух злой, в воздухе,  
Гзакова месть успокоить её не может.  
Требует мёртвая клятву его исполнить —   
Двинуть орду на Русь без промедления  
И учинить там резню великую,  
И ни детей, ни женщин живых не оставить,  
Всем от мала до велика отрезать головы,  
А добычу всю принесть к месту её погребения —   
И тогда только сможет с миром она упокоиться.  
Обещает Гзак, косой утирая слёзы, коня подзывает  
И мчится орду поднимать, до крови охочую,  
И Кончаку сулить боевые подвиги.  
И когда ночью Дон переходят половцы,  
За спиной у Гзака улыбается призрак девы.


End file.
